Son of the Gods
by Kevin-Demon-Of-Hell
Summary: Naruto ends up back in time the time of Yondaime's rule that is.... and one difference he is one with his demon....
1. Remake Ch1 Startin over!

Pain. Excruciating pain. In his 4-Tailed rage, Naruto was pierced with the Kusanagi through the chest. Sailing through the air with the sword imbedded in his chest he collides finally with the cliff wall. Rocks cracking and dust kicking up- the sword is pulling out. His skin blistered and burned from the Kyuubi's chakra.

More pain. Fire spreading from his chest into every pore of his body. Oh how it ached but he couldn't do anything to stop the pain! Not able to move he lies there hearing the voice of Sakura-

" NARUTO! DON'T DIE! PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ME! " she yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hands glowing with Chakra moving over his chest.

' I'm sorry Sakura. Don't cry… Everything will be fine.. I will come right back. Don't worry. ' he tried to smile but could not move. If only she could hear his words!

The colors slowly faded from his vision- everything becoming dark.. it was creeping in like a blanket, so warm and comforting but horrible.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

He found himself in his mind- the water cold, and the pipes leaking more than usual. He forced himself to stand but only to be shaken to the ground by an Unholy Howl.

" _**I WILL NOT BE ENDED BY SOME SNAKE! I KYUUBI NO KITSUNE THE NINE TAILED DEMON INVOKE MY TIME PASSAGE!! **_"

' What the hell is he babbling about now?? '

-------- Flash of Light --------

He heard a voice. And it wasn't that damn fox. It sounded so familiar…

" Where was he found? "

" Outside the gates about 100 meters to the east… "

That one was not familiar to his ears…

His eyes cracking open, Naruto peaked at who was speaking. It was none other than-

" Jiji? " Naruto mumbled.

The rather younger version of the 3rd looked at the hospital bed- rather the person in it.

" Who is this Jiji you speak of? " the young version of the 3rd spoke.

Naruto staring in confusion was silent for the moment. ' That is Jiji isn't it? I mean he looks just like him.. what the hell happened to me? Why does the guy who looks like Jiji have more hair than Jiji did? '

" Nothing nevermind, where am I? " Naruto questioned.

" I believe the question is, who are you? Seeing as you were found near my village with a headband only given to our ninja, and you not being in our files- it really makes me think you are a spy. " the 3rd countered.

" Hokage-sama, your orders? " the other man clothed in Anbu gear finally spoke.

Waving his hand the 3rd- gave one last order " Go find the 4th, let him know our… guest is awake. "

' Wait the 4th?!?!?! Something is fucking wrong here! He DIED sealing that Bastard into me! '

" Uhhh, Sarutobi…. The 4th is dead isn't he? " the blonde questioned from his bed.

The man gave Naruto a strange look before pulling up a chair next to his bed.

" Why would you think that? "

" Well according to how history went he died fighting the Kyuubi… "

Sarutobi's eyes widened at this. To think such fantasy nonsense. What a strange child.

" No he did not die fighting the Kyuubi… will you answer my question now that I have answered yours? "

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki of course! The 6th Hokage of Konoha! "

At this the man knew something was very- VERY wrong.

End Chapter 1- Remake

A/N: I'm back ladies and gentlemen! Sry for not updating, I forgot I had this account and all I have done is read stories occasionally! I've also been distracted by my fair share of teenage drama. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. All I can say is that its good to be back!


	2. Chapter 2 The Confrontation

The 4th Hokage had not had the best day. His cereal sucked. I mean it was stale. He poured milk on it only to get a whiff of the smell and cringe. So no breakfast for him. Then someone finds a possible shinobi spy at the edge of the forest. So now he has to investigate that. When signing paperwork his hand cramped up and would not stop twitching. The pen in his hand being violently flicked around in his grasp. Another spasm caused him to throw the writing instrument like a kunai, lodging it into the now opening door to his office.

The masked anbu ninja hit the floor faster than you could blink.

" H-hokage sama? I know you don't like being ah- interrupted per say? But the shinobi woke up and is speaking to the 3rd. " sweating he began creeping to the door.

The 4th sighed as he reached for another pen on his desk. This was not going to be a great day. He could feel it. Life was gonna be the biggest bitch today. Finishing his signature on the document, he decided just for kicks and giggles to throw the pen anyway. A small smile creeping onto his face as the ninja was a few feet away from the door now. He threw the pen like a throwing knife it hissed through the air- directly at the Anbu who so fittingly shrieked. Moving to run the Anbu ninja tried to employ his evasive skills- to no avail. A pen was now lodged in his arm. Fuckin joy.

" Uh sir? I think that you might have thrown that on purpose.. "

The 4th stood up from his chair reaching for his cloak.

" That's abosolute nonsense. I had a muscle spasm. That just ended with my arm moving in an arc. And a pen lodged in your arm. "

" Bull shit muscle spasm! "

" Want another pen jabbed up somewhere? "

Flinching the Anbu responded " No sir! May I be dismissed to go QQ? "

" Dismissed. Go QQ MOAR in your personal time. "

" Hai! "

' That made my day a bit brighter.. I'm thinkin of stabbing some other random anbu now- no can't do that. Unfortunately they might need their arms. Oh well.. Off to see this spy. '

-------- Hostipal --------- (A/N: That's not spelled wrong. I'm just a fucking G. So go QQ about me spelling style.)

Sarutobi was having an interesting conversation with the unknown- up until now Ninja. It could be an alias but he did not feel the presence of a lie.

" What do you mean 6th Hokage? If I'm counting properly we're still on four. "

Naruto sitting in his hostipal bed shifted around uncomfortably. Mumbling incoherently for a few moments before falling silent.

" Speak up Naruto, I don't have super hearing capabilities. "

" Well uh, the 4th died fighting the Kyuubi like I said… and you uhhh…. "

" I what? Finish your sentence boy. "

Naruto's hands grasped the bed sheets tight remembering that day. His fight with Gaara, Konoha severly damaged from the Snake Sannin's attack.

" You died fighting your student- Orochimaru. Jiraiya was asked by the council to take over but he refused. Instead he took me with him on a journey to find Tsunade Baa-chan. "

Sarutobi's eyebrow lifted. ' Old Lady Tsunade? '

" Then when we found her we were able to convince her to return to our village and become the 5th. "

This day had some interesting things for Sarutobi. Not only did he die, his only female student with Tourrets like symptoms- with violence instead of language- usually. Had taken his position. And this boy was the 6th Hokage? He didn't even look old enough.

" And you Naruto became the 6th? "

Naruto just grinned from his position. ' I totally want to say yes just to mess with him, but Jiji deserves more respect than that… - Fuck that! He was gonna pull the old man's leg until something happens. '

" Yeah I became the 6th. Then to revive my clan I took a harem of eighteen women. And let me tell you- it was like my house was the orphanage. So many kids running around. It was hard to believe! But I didn't really care because I was able to have sex with every single- "

The door was opened and the 4th stepped in, the sound of someone howling in pain and the words WHY?!?! Were shouted in the hallway. Closing the door behind himself, he moved past Naruto's bed to the window and proceeded to sit himself on the windowsill. He stared at Sarutobi and the unknown Nin. The silence annoyed him. Why was it quiet?

" I think I interrupted something? "

Sarutobi shifted uncomfortably in his chair. " Please uh, continue Naruto. "

Naruto staring at the 4th just couldn't take his eyes off of him. Here he was- the man who caused all the pain. Corporeal enough that he could just strangle him. The insults, lies, beatings, EVERYTHING happened to him because of the man who was so casually sitting in the windowsill. His hands digging into the sheets even more- he could feel his nails lengthening and becoming sharp. His chest began to rumble the sound echoing from within.

"You. "

The 4th looked up, " Huh? What about me? " ' What the hell? Is this kid growling at me?'

Sarutobi began to reach for one of his kunai- this boy might try to attack the Hokage, it would be best to prevent any damage done to the leader of the village. The boy's skills were unknown and therefore still a threat. He claimed to be the 6th Hokage but looks weren't really telling him that he was. And looks can be deceiving. But the later part of his story was pretty ridiculous. The confusion of interpreting information as a ninja. Damn it all.

" Y_o__**u. You're the one. **_"

Giving a strange look at Sarutobi the 4th turning to look at the boy whose birth marks or scars whatever they were- becoming more prominent and increasing in number. And all of a sudden the kids balls dropped? His voice deepened to more than anyone in the villages. It sounded unearthly- almost demonic.

" I am the one? " questioningly he asked.

" _**Yes. **_"

The air around the teenage boy began to have a red tint. Slowly strengthening until in became a blood red presence and moving on its own accord.

The eyes of this 'Naruto' had turned red. Along with his chakra. This was definitely not normal. His chakra that he radiated was sinister- not something of a young man's.

Watching him from the window the 4th saw the boy's muscles tense up. And he began to prepare himself for a fight. 'This might prove to be interesting.'

A blur of movement- the sound of steel clashing. The 3rd and 4th Hokage's had Kunai crossing over eachother blocking Naruto's swipe. His blood dripping onto the floor Naruto's eyes widened- the 4th ducked down and punched him in the gut. Knocking the air out of him. Spit flying from his lips. He began to curl up as the 4th stepped back. ' Not that easy bastard! '

The chakra had burned his hand, and that had Minato very worried. And now the chakra was MOVING?!??!

Leaping aside to dodge the clawed hand that sped through the air to where he once was, the 4th was definitely surprised. This boy could indeed injure him. " Sarutobi, I want to fight him one on one.. "

Sarutobi watched from next the door along with the Anbu who had opened it to watch and provide assistance if needed.

" Very well. But if you become injured I could have helped. "

Nodding the 4th watched the young man who seemed very agitated. His lips curling up into a snarl exposing his canine teeth. ' Jeese! The kid a vampire or some freaky shit? '

The chakra hand retracting as Naruto stepped towards the 4th, he began to reach once more to send out the chakra.

The 4th kicked the window open and leaping through the air as broken glass sailed in the space around him. Sending chakra to his feet he landed on the ground of the hostipal courtyard.

Naruto watching from the room just leaped out from the room. With a cry of _**" KAGE BUNSHIN! "**_ The one annoying pest turned into twenty or so. Yup- the 4th's day was probably gonna go to shit. More than one little psycho demon kid whose chakra burns. Joy to the fuckin world.

Surrounded now the 4th countered with his own clones- " Kage Bunshin! "

Odds were now 2:1 in his favor. He liked the sounds of this.

The Naruto clones moved quickly darting towards the 4th and his clones. They clashed claws swiping through the air- fists darting out and striking foes. The sound of clones being dispelled sang through the air until there was only One Naruto and One Minato left.

Minato dashed forward fist cocking back reaching Naruto- who stretched the chakra claw out in front of him moving towards the 4th. A blur and Minato was gone appearing behind Naruto his haymaker punch colliding with the back of the boy's skull. Only to have him Poof? What the hell?

Naruto heard his clone dispel from underneath the 4th and countered with his own move, summoning clones so that four other Naruto's were beside him underground. His hands cracked the earth as they darted up and grabbed the Fourth's ankles- the four other Naruto's emerging from the under the ground.

One slid into a low kick launching the Hokage into the air- _**" UZ! " **_Another clone kicking him higher into the air _**" U! " **_ another clone landing another blow sending him the last few feet into the air _**" MA! "**_ where another clone just waited for Minato. 'Just lovely.' The clones heel smashing into his cheekbone _**" KI! "**_, all the clones yelling _**" NARUTO RENDAN! "**_ He was speeding to the ground now, and the impact was not going to be soft and cuddly like his Toilet Paper. Where another Naruto was crouched over?

' What is he doing? I sense chakra gathering… '

Naruto spun his hands around the ball in his hand faster and faster- the normal blue now a deep violet. Larger and faster- the ball grew in size until it was the size of a small childs ball. Then he condensed it, sweating from the strain of maintaining it he glanced up seeing the Hokage travel towards the ground from his Combo. Now the size of a tennis ball the Rasengan swirled in his palm creating winds that whipped his clothing against his body.

Standing beneath the Fourth- Naruto extends his arm with the Rasengan meeting his target with huge force. He grinned in the middle of all of it- he just nailed the guy who made his life shit with the same move that he created. Only to have his smile wiped off his face by a kick to his neck sending him flailing through the air.

' **I thought I hit the bastard with** **Rasengan?!?!?! Where did that kick come from? **'

Crashing into a tree planted in the courtyard- wooden splinters imbedding themselves into his flesh. He saw a Minato who was mostly unscathed other than the bruise on his cheek and the burns on his hands. And a pile of Mud?!?!! '** When did he make that clone?!?! **'

Walking slowly to Naruto, Minato slowly shaking his head. " You should not have attacked me Naruto. It was not nice at all. " ' Kid fights well, with some work he could be jonin level in a few months… he has enough chakra to be a bloody Kage, but he can't control it worth shit. Maybe if he proves loyalty I can put him under someone. But I'm curious as to how he learned the Rasengan.. I will speak with Jiraiya more about this later. '

The demons chakra leaving Naruto slowly as he realized that he had been beaten. But not without satisfaction in seeing the Hokage's face and hands. He smiled grimly at that. ' I wonder what will happen now? I just attacked a Kage and that can be punishable by death.. '

Minato smiled as he reached the boy. " Naruto-san, its time for you to go to sleep! "

' What the fuck is he talking about I'm wide awake? '

A chop to the neck soon explained things enough for Naruto.

" Hey Sarutobi-jiji! I like this kid. Even though I get the feeling that he wants to stab me in the kidney, I think he could be of some use! What do you say? "

Sarutobi who had been smoking his pipe reading the newspaper on the sidelines, just nodded and called out " Yeah. "

" Jiji you even listening to me? "

" Of course. "

" So your not reading the newspaper?

" I agree, it sounds like a wise choice. I'm glad you're my successor. "

Minato face planted into the ground. ' Damn old people and ignoring me. '

" Anbu! Come pick him up and put him in the hospital bed again. Watch him closely and restrain him so that he can't do anything troublesome! "

Watching the masked men and women carry Naruto inside and gather rope and the necessary resources, Minato decided he was going to take the rest of the day off. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop until he reached the Hokage's Estate.

Walking in the front gate and following soon after the door, he stepped inside calling out- " Kushina! I'm home early today! "

He heard her yell from the Kitchen- " I'm making dinner! I wasn't expecting you home for another hour or two at least! "

" Well I kinda decided to just leave. I uh- wanted to spend time with you! "

She smiled and the smile soon left her face as her eyes narrowed at the sight of his cheek, and even more so at his hands.

" What happened? Spill- Now. "

His days adventures soon spoken to his wife, she sat at the stove in silence.

" You fought a kid? "

Minato began to protest " Well he's not that young! He was like a teen! He needed to be beaten! He seemed arrogant from the start! "

Kushina reached into a nearby drawer for a wooden spoon. Dipping it into the soup on the stove she brought it to her lips and tasted it.

" Come here and taste this. "

Minato slowly moved to the stove and took the spoon and sipped the soup.

" That's good! Can we eat now? "

She took the spoon from his hands and spoke- " Yes. Now go wash up- but before you do that… "

**CRACK!!**

" DON'T PICK ON PEOPLE THAT ARE SMALLER THAN YOU! "

" ITAI! HE STARTED IT! BESIDES HE COULD BE AN ASSASSIN! "

" If he were an assassin, that is permissible. But seeing as it looks like he isn't, if I hear anything else about you harming ONE HAIR on that boys head- I'll beat you into an inch of your life. Got it? "

" Yes mam! "

That's right. Minato Namikaze- the Yellow Flash, and 4th Hokage of Konoha is whipped. Like a dog, so much for being feared by thousands right?

(A/N: Alright! That's the end of Chapter two! Let me know what you think, Flamers can piss off- there is a difference between CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and just being some weird ass know it all/asshole. I'm surprised I updated it this late. 12:07 AM here. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Most likely all updates won't be this close. But time will tell eh? Ja ne!)


	3. Chapter 3 Mindscape, and Confusion

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

' Fuck. Of course he judo-chops me like Austin Powers. What is this some westerner's idea of a sick joke? '

Standing up in the sewers that were his mind, Naruto began to follow the pipes- for this was the way to the Kyuubi. He had always pondered why his mind was a sewer, and why the water levels always changed. Walking through the water which was ankle deep now- he found the giant cage that imprisoned the most powerful demon known to man.

' Ay! Stupid Fox! You there! We need to have a chat about what in the hell you did! '

Receiving no response Naruto began to approach the shadowed cage.

' Fox….? '

Now at the bars he saw- the beast laying on its side? What was this? Some sort of ploy to get his guard down? Tensing up he called out- ' Get up! I know your faking it! '

Entering the cage as he had done the day before, Naruto moved towards the giant fox. No movement came from the creature. Walking to the demon's head he saw an eye glazed over- its gaze staring into a great emptiness.

' Kyuubi? '

Standing next to the fox's mouth Naruto felt the whispering feeling of a breeze. The fox was alive but just barely. It was as if it could die at any moment..

" _Brat… _"

The word took the beast what seemed like hours to speak. Naruto now very disgruntled at the sight of the nigh-omnipotent being in front of him, in such a weak state.

' Why are you like this? '

' _In an effort to save myself, I have in fact damned myself... Time rights and trying to keep you alive for them to work consumed to much energy… _'

Naruto was staring at the fox inquisitively, what are time rights?

' What the hell are time rights? '

' _When I reached the state of 9 Tails- the ultimate glory of my kind, I earned a reward from Kami. It bestowed upon me the ability to travel back in time, but in return I lose so much of my energy that a mere child with a sharp enough stick could kill me. And keeping your puny skin alive put me in a weakened state. And because of that I'm slowly fading inside your mind. '_

Naruto could not comprehend this. Kyuubi, THE Kyuubi was dying? Kami was tied into this as well? Why on earth were these things so confusing?

' Wait. So Kami gave you time-travel, and your dying because you used it? '

' _How many times must I explain this to you before you comprehend what I'm saying? You thick skulled simple minded ingrate. Humans never pay attention. '_

' Well, I'm sorry but all of a sudden Kami coming into this and Time travel as well as a supposedly unbeatable demon dying just doesn't work out too well in my 'simple' mind. '

' _Enough of this. Leave me. '_

And with that Naruto was flung out of the cage, tumbling into the network of tunnels in his mind. He shook his head to clear his mind. ' How could this happen? ' He looked around at his environment and realized he had not been in this part of his 'mind'. Everything was darker than the area near the Fox's cage… why was it darker?

He could feel himself beginning to awaken in the real world. And began to focus on that instead of what had occurred in his mind. If he had been listening, he would have hear the faint sound of a small child laughing darkly… Smiling as it observed Naruto fade into reality outside of his mind.

(A/N: Ah! Another chapter done. I found it hard to keep the same tone after tonight, Amy- my girlfriend, makes me too happy. So it might not have flowed quite as well as the previous chapters had. But anyways, A child in Naruto's mind? The Kyuubi dying? Time travel? A god in the midst of this? What on earth am I thinking? :P Until next time Ladies and Gents! Oh yes, for those of you who are curious as to why I remade it- its pretty simple, I was younger and couldn't explain things quite as well and didn't understand the meaning of OP. Over-powered. The story wasn't quite taking the turns the way I wanted them to if you get what I mean? Let me know what you think! Cya for now!


End file.
